bully_bull_fightfandomcom-20200216-history
Nelson Muntz
Nelson Muntz is a recurring antagonist in The Simpsons. He is the 4th grade leader of the school bullies at Springfield Elementary School, as well as the most independent of them and Bart Simpson's frenemy. Biography Nelson was first shown as a bully and the arch rival of Bart. Over the years, he has terrorized most male kids in Springfield, and was even seen bullying teenagers (such as even Jimbo Jones and the Squeaky-voiced Teen). Nelson has a manner of showing up in awkward situations of surprise or misfortune and regularly pinpoint it by laughing at the concerned people ("Haw-haw!" became his catchphrase). When cornered about the awkwardness of those situations, Nelson usually gives a very reasoned explanation as to why he acted the way he did, sometimes even pseudo-scientifically proving it ("See, epidermis means your hair, so technically it's true. That's what makes it so funny.") Nelson currently studies in the fourth grade, but was already a student when Bart came to school, which suggests that he may have repeated a couple of years. As he said on one occasion "I can't count the number of times I've been held back. Probably why I'm being held back." As such, he mainly remains skeptical to Edna Krabappel's remarks and laughs at nerds present in his class as he well knows all the correct answers to teacher's every question. Nelson represented Japan at the Model N} club and serves as a quarterback for the Pee-Wee school's football team (on one occasion he even catches his own pass and plows through the opposing team with extreme ease), which he almost single-handedly carried over the rivals at some point. He has a surprising facility for planning, as he tells Marge when she says she wants to take down Mixed Fighting that she will need parents, sympathetic school officials and clergymen, a place to meet, snacks, staplers and a phonetree; (which he considers to be invaluable in regards to organizing a protest) to even have a chance at taking down an entire sport. He turns out to be a fan of many unexpected things, such as Andy Williams and Snow White. He is also an expert in the proper preparation of Huckleberries and eats tadpoles for brunch and lunch. Another time he was apparently a master of disguise, fooling even Bart and Ned Flanders. Finally he was also depicted as having master answer sheets to various tests and assignments at school. He has an "office" located in a toilet stall where he has the answer sheets hidden in the toilet cistern. In "Loan-a Lisa", he starts his own business using the fifty dollars Lisa donated to him. In a video link, Nelson says that he used some of the money to treat his mother the way she deserves. In the same episode, he is very caring towards Lisa at the end as he makes up an excuse to hold her hand as they are rollerblading. Nelson's choice of social ethics seems to sprout from edgy reasons and rules understood only to himself: when Bart (truthfully) claimed to have been Krusty the Clown's assistant, Nelson punched Bart in the stomach, saying: "That's for taking credit for other people's work!". Nelson also hit Bart after the latter accidentally wrecked Adolf Hitler's vehicle at a carnival. ("You wrecked Hitler's car! What did he ever do to you?") Bart also got beaten for "Wasting teacher's valuable time!", after constantly raising his hand with the wrong answer to answer a question Mrs. Krabappel asked, and received pain for "Besmirching an innocent girl's name!" after trying to flaunt his relationship with Jessica Lovejoy to the other kids. Milhouse claims to care about the environment to impress Lisa. Nelson stands over him with a fist raised and demanded he "say global warming is a myth!" Milhouse does so, and Nelson punches him anyway, stating "That's for selling out your beliefs!". It is once revealed that Nelson is of German descent. However, he picks on Üter Zörker for being German, during a time when the town was in an anti-illegal immigrant hysteria. Nelson's enigmatic personality had an impact on many individuals, notably some who try to find good traits in him, if any, and "convert" his demeaning character into whatever it is that they see in him. Mrs. Krabappel once tried to make a teacher's pet out of Nelson after he passed a test with A+. Bart was able to befriend him in order to gain popularity, notwithstanding their earlier conflict, which resulted in Nelson bullying Bart even harder at the end. Lisa went out with Nelson for the same reasons, only to be persuaded that he will never change. At some point Nelson teamed up with Martin and attempted to put him straight, therefore not all of his actions are mere intimidation. After Season 10, Nelson became portrayed rather as an insecure teenager who is ashamed of his ways and beats kids out of fear that they will find out some piece of his biography he cherishes most, rather than out of fun and boredom. Since his father left the family at that time and Nelson remained with his mother, who is a drunken prostitute, he fears the judgment of others on this and dreams that one day his dad (whom he calls "papa") will come home. In several instances, Nelson has visions where he sees his dad and goes up to hug him, but he is actually hugging a tree. Nelson also was revealed to have worn diapers at some point in Midnight R since he says he was grateful to Homer and Abe's drug smuggling operation as it cured his diaper rash. Family Nelson's parents are Mr. Muntz and Mrs. Muntz. His grandfather was a judge. Nelson lives in a dilapidated house with his mother, from whom he learned his trademark laugh. The negligent Mrs. Muntz works either as a waitress at Hooters or in a topless bar. In "Brother From the Same Planet", Nelson's father appears. It is indicated many times that Nelson's father abandoned Nelson and Mrs. Muntz when he "went to pick up some cigarettes", and never returned. Mr. Muntz appears as the children's soccer coach and awards Nelson with a free trip to Pele's Soccer and Acting School. At one time, Nelson is adopted by Marge Simpson. To get rid of him, Bart finds Nelson's father and brings him to meet Nelson. It turned out that he did not leave Nelson deliberately; he bit into a chocolate bar, not knowing it had peanuts and had an allergic reaction. Looking like the Elephant Man, he ran out of the store and encountered a circus that made him a part of its freak show. At performances, audiences threw peanuts at him, which perpetuated his allergic reaction, never allowing him to return to normal. When the circus came through Springfield, Bart recognized him and brought him home to rid himself of the needy Nelson, who had been taken into the Simpson home by Marge, and wouldn't leave. Nelson is the youngest of three siblings including half-brother Norman. Relationships with others Fellow bullies Nelson spends quite a lot of his time with other bullies Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney. While it was once clear that he was their 'leader', he's spent more time being independently developed as a more sympathetic character, and just as often as not Jimbo can be seen calling the shots now - although Nelson's almost always present when there's a chance to cause trouble for Principal Skinner. He also has two cronies whom he calls The Weasels (rarely seen alongside him after the earlier seasons). Nelson himself was subjected to a beating at the hands of Kearney and Jimbo at the racetrack when he used the word "guff" instead of swearing when noting that Furious D, Bart's horse, "took no guff from nobody" when exiting the race track to chase off a paparazzi in a violent manner. However, Nelson is shown to be a lot tougher than the other bullies, when protecting Bart and in "Dial "N" for Nerder" when the other bullies's punches don't hurt Nelson and he doesn't even notice them hitting him. Bart Simpson Although he does admire Bart and looks up to him like most children of their school, Nelson basically treats him the same as he would most people he bullies. Nelson once described Bart as having "spikey hair, soft kidneys, and always hitting himself". Nelson sometimes hangs out with Bart. Indeed, despite Nelson periodically bullying Bart, he is also a frequent participant in many of his schemes, often serving as his muscle man or (to a lesser extant than Milhouse) his right-hand man. It should also be noted that Bart has also beaten Nelson on occasion; such as when he deliberately allowed Martin to sing a girlish song while skipping and pummeled him for this. Bart also beat up Nelson when they were imitating mixed fighting on the playground. In The Debarted, Bart smashed his head with a trash can when Nelson replied "Yes" to a question (*the correct answer was "Yes, sir"). At one point, he also asked Bart if he wanted to play with him in a friendly manner, the implied reason being was that both he and Bart had mothers who were in jail. Lisa Simpson Nelson has many other moments where he displays his hidden good nature, such as his brief amorous relationship with Lisa. Although he cannot control his delinquent tendencies, he treats her with respect and even tries to change for her, although both of them realize that he is not being true to himself by doing so. Nelson kisses Lisa, only to be berated by Jimbo, Kearney, and Dolph, who believe that kissing girls is gay (despite the fact that Jimbo kissed Laura Powers). They stop dating when Lisa finds out that Nelson threw old coleslaw at Principal Skinner's house. He also helps Lisa punish Sherri and Terri for tormenting Lisa about her butt. Their romantic relationship has been referred to several times throughout the series, most notably in the Season 22 episode, "Loan-a Lisa" in which Lisa invests in Nelson's business venture. The episode ends with Nelson taking Lisa rollerblading and the pair holding hands. Nelson has even told God "If you don't bring my Lisa back ants will burn tonight". He has actually said this twice, first in "Lisa's Date with Density" and again in "The Great Simpsina". He also admitted that she broke his heart and that he has a fake tattoo of himself on a cross captioned "Lisa". Martin Prince Another curious example of his "good side" is with Martin Prince, the school genius, whom he cruelly bullies. However, there are occasional hints that Nelson does not harbor any hate towards Martin, and only bullies him to maintain his 'tough guy' reputation. Both Nelson and Martin attend Space Camp and it is implied that Martin had helped Nelson quite a bit and the two may have been very friendly. When it is believed that Martin has died after accidentally falling over a cliff, Nelson seeks to learn the truth and find Martin's alleged killers, adopting an Inspector Columbo demeanor. When it is revealed that Martin is alive, Nelson mocks and punches him, but adds he is glad Martin is not dead. While helping rescue the Springfield Lemon Tree, which is in the hands of some kids from Shelbyville, Nelson saves Martin from getting beaten up by a Shelbyville kid, even though he is clearly embarrassed by doing it, but did it so he could maintain Springfield pride. Personality Although physically tough, Nelson is not always emotionally tough, as shown in the episode "The Haw-Hawed Couple", where after learning Bart had been playing with Milhouse, Nelson finds tears in his eyes. He has a sensitive side as seen when he cried during Andy William's "Moon River" rendition in Las Vegas with Bart and the gang. He is also very aware of his poverty and frequently has very little food, normally eating tadpoles and on one occasion drywall; this goes to an extreme where he has never even tasted hot dogs before, only "reading about them in catalogues". Nelson's home is extremely dilapidated and is not quick to invite people over. An example is in "Sleeping with the Enemy"; after spending a day with Marge Simpson, she brings him to a broken-down house which she believes is his home, the second she drives away, he gloomily goes next door to an even worse looking house. The most likely cause of Nelson's poor behavior is his low self-esteem, brought on by having a poor relationship with his mother, and a lack of a stable father figure in his life. On one occasion he developed an intimate relationship with Marge who gave him self-respect. At the climax he even tells to Marge "thanks lady, for making me feel good about myself". Despite this, Nelson remains aggressive and bullying by nature. While he alienates some with his violent ways he forces others to be his friends with threats. An example is when he tells his fellow students "come to my party or die" for his birthday; however, when they are persuaded by Bart to not go, he is reduced to tears. The few friends he does have, Nelson is protective towards, such as Bart, who he protected from being bullied by Jimbo. He also saved him from drowning during a field trip. However this was only because they were field trip buddies, and Bart meant "barf to him". Catchphrases Nelson's catchphrases are "Ha-ha!" (also spelled as "Haw-haw!"), "Aw, crud!", "Smell you later!", and "Stop hitting yourself!" The last phrase can be modified to suit the current situation/method of beating, resulting in phrases such as "Stop endangering yourself!", "Stop zapping yourself!", etc. External links * Nelson Muntz - Love Interest Wiki * Nelson Muntz - Simpsons Wiki * Nelson Muntz - Villains Wiki Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:TV Show Bullies Category:The Simpsons Bullies Category:Humans Category:Male Bullies Category:Villainous Bullies Category:Physical Bullies Category:Child Bullies Category:On and Off Bullies Category:Money Stealers Category:Honorable Bullies Category:Dimwits Category:Tragic Bullies Category:Living Bullies Category:Arrogant Bullies Category:In Love Bullies Category:Bratty Bullies Category:Lead Bullies Category:School Bullies Category:Karma Houdinis Category:Smart Category:Liars Category:Bully Boys Category:Males who bullying in school Category:Antagoinsts Category:Movie Bullies Category:Characters Category:Charismatic Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Mean Bullies